


病理

by prinseth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinseth/pseuds/prinseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>乱七八糟随便写写<br/>甚至都不能算肉的pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	病理

一切都在悬崖边上，这场自打一开始就莫名其妙的性爱以肉眼可见的速度磨掉了他的意志力。Hux伸出舌头去够Kylo的眼睑，吸掉他的眼泪，品尝他的下睫毛。

疯了。

来不及纠正，但还可以掌控，Hux迷迷糊糊地试图运用逻辑。前液弄得他的阴茎灼热湿润，只能一手握住，在Kylo红得可耻的穴口蠢蠢欲动，刮擦一下，一下，画着横杠，无情而令人狂乱的往返撩拨，一个巡回都比上一个更加直白黏腻。

天知道他有多想操进Kylo。

讨厌鬼躯体苍白，不均分布着微小黑点，驼背勾出恼人的弧度，脊线疙疙瘩瘩蜿蜒到臀部，Hux可以掌控的区域。于是他神经质地捏Kylo腰上的肉，因此感觉更加真实。

前所未有的控制权让Hux肿胀着，打着转将顶端塞进一些，被收紧的肠壁刺激得窒息一秒。

他扣住Kylo尾椎的关节,简直不知道这样怠慢是为了向这个小垃圾还是自己证明谁是主导。插进去啊，插进去他不算柔软的腹部就可以倾倒在那个人的...

“求我。”

他发号施令。

Kylo闷哼一声，控制不住地抖动并且吸着鼻子，趴得更低一些，除此之外没有多余动作

我在想什么呢...

自律，节制，秩序都可以他妈的见鬼去了。男孩的软弱无能和不堪一击现在都散发着致命的荷尔蒙气息，看进他的眼睛也许他的灵魂深处是一片废墟而将军只想把这片废墟操成碎片。

 

Hux挺一挺躯干，嗯的一声没入了Kylo Ren。


End file.
